Choices
by adub87
Summary: Life is about the choices we make. Maggie Pierce has made a choice to date Jackson Avery. Nerd turned cardio goddess has many life choices to make not only regarding her relationship but her life . She is navigating the best way she knows how sure to make hiccups along the way. PRO JAGGIE


It had been a week since the camping trip from hell. Things were said , feelings were hurt ,and emotions werent held back . Maggie and Jackson agreed to time to cool off . Maggie felt what said needed to said. Could she have said it in a more loving way ? Absolutely . But was there nothing but truth in her statements? Absolutely . Jackson on the other hand felt what he said was in defense to her comments. Maggie resisted everything he proposed . He felt that he could show her things she hadn't experienced and she could possibly like them. Did he not like her as she was? No. He liked her just the way she was. He fell for her just as she was and not what he hoped she would become. Let's be real she was amazing. He loved her . He was agitated that she even questioned or worse believed that he didn't like her .

Maggie was putting on her booties for surgery when Jackson came out of the scrub room.

"Hey." He said walking towards her.

"Hey, I should be a couple of hours. Scans look good I don't foresee any problems or complications arising from the surgery so it's good."

"Ok, and us? How are we?"Jackson asked hesitantly

"Jackson this isn't the time."

"We decided to give it a week..."

"And is that all it takes for me to get over you leaving me in a car in the fog in the woods?" She asked

"Maggie I took a walk to cool off."

"Oh is that what we are calling it?"

"That's what it was."

"Jackson there were bears! "

Jackson smirked before saying "Maggie there were no bears . I saved lives out there ."

"I've got to get into my surgery." She said standing up and walking away.

Maggie never had a problem concentrating . She was a cool customer in even the most intense surgeries. But she was undone by Jackson . She dazed off multiple times during this routine surgery . When she was done she decided to find Jackson and tell him what she really wanted to say. She needed to lay her cards on the table .

She found him reviewing scans from the hiker he helped save in the woods.

"Hey."she said purposely

"Maggie she held on. Tore ligaments in her shoulder, risked dying herself because she loved him that much . She never gave up."

"Jackson..."

"Ive been trying to wrap my head around the idea that she held on with everything she had and even though she did all of that he's broken beyond repair. No matter what .

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know Maggie I've been trying to hold us together and it feels like u just want to let go . Are we broken? I was mad, you were mad , we both said shit but I have no desire to fight by myself. I chased you even before you realized I was chasing you, and I dont regret it one bit,baby I love you and you are worth it. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one concerned about us. I'm sorry . I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have assumed you missed out on things growing up .Thats my bad. "

"Jackson I love you too. You know I'm not great with relationships and you've left me once before . I'm cautious with my heart and I had just became ok with letting you in. We ve had hiccups .That's why you had to chase and it's been complicated because I won't put up with bullshit. I am worth it. You left me before and said it wouldn't happen again . This is my heart we are dealing with . So I should trust you again to keep your word? "

"I'm sorry Maggie but you're a runner . You've run numerous times we are both at fault here. My dad left me , hell my wife left me . You know how hard it is trusting someone you are in love with won't leave you for good ? My trust has been tested too, but I know what I have with you I want forever. If I have to give you space , let you run for a little or just slow down I will . I don't want anyone else. The only question is what do you want?"

"Seriously? Would I be wasting time talking if I wanted it to be over?"Maggie started to tear up

"Baby, don't..,"

"I'm sorry it's just a lot of emotions . I couldn't even concentrate. I'm so mad at you."

Jackson grabbed Maggie's waist.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry a hundred times . Please don't be mad at me anymore ."

"there's so much more to say...we are we work"

"I know the owner, it's ok.." he said leaning in for a kiss

Maggie moved away "yea no, we finish this conversation tonight ."

"Want me to come to meres? I miss you and you could have come home after our fight ... you ran."

"I will come to your place tonight. "

"Our place?" Jackson corrected

"We ll talk about it."

Jackson scrunched his face then gave a forced smile "whatever needs to happen so we are good . I love you. "

Maggie raised her brow

Jackson pouted "you don't love me ?"

"I do, I love you Jackson, but we will talk tonight ." She wiggled lose from his hands headed towards the door and left.

Jackson watched her walk away rubbing the back of his head. Not a moment later amelia came in with Meredith.

Jackson sighed

"Ladies... mere you don't even work here anymore?"

Meredith came over with a thick chart and popped him on his head .

"Mere wth ?!"

"That was for my sister . Don't think I didn't realize her coming to stay at my house after she agreed to move in with you. What happened on that camping trip? She's not going to tell us because she loves you. If she didn't she would spill it and let us kill you. But I do know you upset her. I had the house all alone with Amelia moving in with link. Now u know I love my sister but she loves you and you love her and she's been at my house for a week so either it's really bad or ? You two haven't been apart for more than 2 days since you started dating. So spill Avery ."

"Amelia are you crying?"

"Shut up Avery ! I'm upset for Maggie it's just so emotional !"

"Well I'll contribute that to hormones, but we did have a fight . It was tough . We both said shitty things to one another and took low blows. We decided to give ourselves a week to cool off and it's been a week. We just talked for a little but we are going to talk tonight some more.

"Ok. But if she comes home tonight teary eyed we are coming for you."

"You won't have to. She is my everything. I messed up. I admit it. So I wil fix it and if I have to be in the dog house for weeks I will but I'll fix it."

"Good." Amelia said sniffling.

"Shep can you please not. You're like my sister now and I can't stand you upset even if it's hormones."

Amelia wiped her eyes." Can you imagine how I feel?! I'm a bad ass neuro surgeon! Make things right with Maggie!!!!"

"I will. Now what are you holding?"

"Pro Bono. I need handled from my fuTure BROTHER in law ."

Jackson grinned. "I'll see ..." he reached for the chart .

Amelia and Meredith left and in walked Catherine

"Hey ma"

Catherine reached in front of him grabbing the chart and hit him over the head with it

"What the..."

Catherine gave him a death stare "Boy! What did you do ? This weekend you and Maggie planned to take your niece to frozen on ice ...why is Maggie ignoring your sister like the plague?"

"I forgot about that ...— yea ma me and Maggie had a fight on our camping trip. "

"And? Fix it. "

"It's fine couples fight. "

"Ok I'll stay out of your business.. FOR. NOW ." Catherine said leaving

Jackson got out his phone . He completely forgot about taking Bella his niece this weekend . Maggie had planned the trip weeks before they went camping. He put his phone down and thought he would discuss it later with her.

Jackson couldn't wait to get off . That meant he was closer to getting things back to normal with Maggie .

He arrived home and took off his coat . He stopped in the foyer at a picture of him and Maggie he had put up before they went camping . He took two wine glasses out and got a bottle of her favorite wine. He ordered a case when she told him what it was . The simple touches of her mixed so perfectly in his established space. It seemed off when she wasn't there at the home there now shared together.

A couples minutes later Jackson heard the door open. In walked Maggie.

Jackson poured wine into the two glasses.

"When did you put that picture up of us ?"

"The day before you moved in." He replied

"I like that picture a lot. "

"I know , me too . That's why it's the first pic when you walk in." He said walking over to her taking her coat. He hung her coat then went to grab the wine. Maggie walked over to the couch and sat down. Jackson came over handing her a glass before sitting down.

"Thank you for coming." He said

Maggie sat her wine class down causing Jackson to tilt his head

"It's your fave..."

"Yea."

"You not drinking? Are you pregnant?"He said chuckling

Maggie didn't answer and looked back with a serious face

Jackson took a large gulp before his eyes narrowed in on his girlfriends beautiful brown ones.

"No Jackson, this is just serious. So before I drink I need to say what I need to. Drinking and starring at those eyes will have me naked ."

" I'm sorry that wasn't my intent, I mean I am attracted to you clearly but I know we need to talk."

"Good. Jackson we ve been together for awhile now. Why is it so hard for you to believe I am how I am. Are you wanting me to be this outdoor loving, sporadic person? Because I'm not — I think things through, thoroughly.i anm cautious, I am precise, I am sure when I do things . I don't make rash decisions . I don't take life lightly. And I love that about you . You can just make moves based off your gut . You shoot from the Hip. Maggie grabbed his face and rubbed it .

Jackson took her hands and kissed them both "Babe I love that you are that way . I'm not trying to change you. You balance me . Our relationship is perfect that way. I promise you I was just thinking maybe you would like camping. I pushed a little too hard . My fault. Forgive me .. "

"I do. I just want to make sure we both maintain our identities. "

"We will."

"Now for what I said ... it's true Jackson. I'm sorry when you love someone you tell them the truth. You are privileged ..."

"I can't help—"

"I know jax and im not saying you can help it but I'm saying you should be aware. In a lot of situations you don't get it . It really alters you're approach to things sometimes ... "

"Ok. When you say it like that it's not such an attack."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you mr monopoly... what are your concerns?

"

Maggie I respect how you handle things but let's communicate better . If I suggest something you hate just say so ... I won't push. .. talk to me . Tell me everything. Don't run ... I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. About what I said. It's true. You are every version of black girl Magic I want my daughter to model herself after but can we agree you may have missed some things in your skyrocket to the top of your field.

"And when you put it like that it doesn't sound patronizing... you're right. I May have missed some things but they weren't impt in my opinion, I appreciate you wanting to show me things you love so we can share them, but I'm grown I know what I am interested in at this point,

"Ok , fair enough. Thank you for coming because I like it , Again I apologize for when I left but I just needed a second I shouldn't have left you. I get that you saw it being like the time I took off and was unplugged . I didn't think of how you might see it as me leaving you .I'm sorry as a man it's my job to protect you and I did horribly in that situation. Please trust me it won't ever happen again . If I need a minute if you need a minute let's just use a safe word . Like scalpel or something.

Maggie chuckled "scalpel?"

"Don't judge , I'm a surgeon ..."

"I get it that's actually a good idea..."

"Ok good for communicating better. We don't run or push, If we need a minute we can the safe word ."

Maggie smiled and took a sip of wine

" ok so it's going well you're drinking now "

"You addressed my concerns and I heard you out . You aren't asking for a lot , I could do better with communication and I promise not to run."

"Was there anything else you needed to talk about?"

"Just one more thing... can you please come back home? I miss you so much ..it's part of not runnin right? I mean say we have an argument I'll sleep on the couch you can have OUR bed .. id rather that then you leave ... "

"Ok... you're right . I won't run. You won't go unplugged and we work things out no matter what. "

Jackson smiled "also you rem frozen on ice."

"Oh yes for Bella! That's this weekend we were supposed to babysit her for your sister.

Maggie and Jackson finished their wine and watched the tail end of whatever football game was on .

"I'm gonna take a shower ... you're staying right ?"

"I am ..."

"Good"

Jackson got up and headed to the shower. When he was done wit his shower he cane downstairs and went to his home office

"Maggie I'm just gonna send some emails ."

" ok" she replied as he heard far footsteps head upstairs .

When Jackson was finished he turned off he tv in the living room along with the lights and headed upstairs .

Maggie had just got out of the shower and had a head full of wet curls . She had on Jackson t shirt only and was doing her nightly facial routine. Jackson stood in the doorway admiring how beautiful she was

"You always stare when I'm getting ready for bed."

"I do, bc I'm amazed at how beautiful you are . I'm going to go grab my charger and head to the guest room "

"Why we talked we are good ..."

"Thought maybe you would want me to suffer more ...

Maggie Walked uo to him placing her arms around his neck . He rubbed both arms

"We ve both suffered enough,.." she said leaning into him

"I love you Margaret "

"You better ... I love you too" she said kissing him softly on the lips

The next morning Maggie woke up to the fresh brewed coffee scent circulating though the room. She walked downstairs wiping her face

"Morning ..."

"Why are you up so early. When is your sister dropping off Bella?"

"Just had to review some stuff this morning before I go in is all . Decided I would make some coffee. " Maggie walked over stealing Jackson's cup from his hand . He smiled .

"She should be here any second."

Jackson smirked

"What?

"Nothing, you are so good with her.. she loves you. Do you want kids ?"

Maggie choked on her coffee and cleared her throat .

"Yes. Two .."

"Excellent sharing Maggie Pierce..." he said stealing his coffee back taking a sip before handing it back and kissing her on the cheek

"Didn't say with you.." she said playfully

The doorbell rang and in came Jackson's sister holding an adorable Carmel colored curly haired little girl who squirmed as soon as she saw Maggie. She placed the little girl down who ran to Maggie.

"I believe my daughter loves you more than me." She said chuckling

"Jasmine she clearly loves her uncle Jackson the most!" He said scooping the little girl up

"Isn't that right Isabella!" He said twirling the girl around.

" We will be back on Sunday night." Jasmine said coming over to Maggie pecking her cheek.

"How are you doll?"

"Perfect. And ready for a great weekend with your gorgeous girl." Maggie replied

"Well you guys will definitely get a taste of what it's like being parents. I hate to rush but Trent is in the car waiting. Love you guys and thank you so much! Be good for auntie Maggie and uncle Jackson baby!" She said kissing her babies cheeks."

Jasmine left as Maggie and Jackson geared up to watch his niece for the weekend."


End file.
